


Unrequited

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean





	Unrequited

Sam's not quite sure when it happened; he doesn't think he'll ever know. When did his big brother start looking as appetizing as the school's cheerleading squad? When did a too-close whiff of Dean's aftershave start to make him woozy with want? When did the 'don't hug me' turn into the 'please touch me'?

There's not a set date in Sam's mind. It's not like he woke up on September first is some unnamed year and said, 'wow, i'm in love with my brother'; no, that wasn't the case. He's supposes it's always been there because one minute he was looking at Dean with pride, trying and wishing to be just like his big brother and the next, he was looking at Dean and wishing that the dumb blonde following Dean into the motel was him.

Sam's bones ache. They ache with each inch he grows taller, ache with each inch he gets deeper into this need for Dean. Fifteen's not old enough, shouldn't be old enough to feel this way. He's got his whole life to fall in love but no, that freakish brain's got him fixated on green eyes and freckles, a whiskey thick southern twang. Sam's heart says it's not enough to be just Dean's brother, but his brain tells his heart that it has to be.

~

Dean's known how Sam's felt since Sam was thirteen. Sam isn't as emotionless as he likes to seem and Dean can read him like a book. Dean knows Sam loves him; he can tell you everything about the day he first realized it down to the date and time. You never forget the moment you notice someone falling in love with you, and poor Sammy's never been able to hide those heart eyes too well.

In a different world, it would be okay. Dean would walk right up to Sam and kiss him. Tell him how much he loves Sam too, tell him that there will never be anyone in the world who steals Dean's breath away quite like he does. But it's not a different world, it's the here and the now. And there's this stupid thing called a surname that links them together in a bind that will never allow them to be anything but brothers.

Dean loves Sam more than any brother should; Dean loves Sam more than anyone should ever love another person. It hurts him deep when he sees anger flash across those pretty hazel eyes because Dean's got another hickey from last night's rendezvous. But Sam will never know that and Dean will never tell him. So instead he drowns himself in pretty brunette waitresses and pretends that it'll somehow be enough.


End file.
